Deception
by Sakura12
Summary: Falling out of love doesn't happen quickly. It happens slowly, then all at once. [Due to popular demand, a second chapter was added]
1. Deception

When Sebastian and Kurt begin growing apart, it starts slowly by gradually. They don't even really know it's happened until everything is over and done with – and it's not like they don't love each other anymore. In fact, they loved each other so much that they wouldn't even mention their slowly dwindling relationship together.

Kurt had moved his sewing supplies into the guest-room, claiming that their room was a bit too loud to focus on his designs. Sebastian didn't even mention when Kurt began to sleep there – he just wrote it off as his husband being too tired from his work to crawl his way into their bed.

Sebastian had become very close to his secretary at his law office. At 30 years old, the young 19 year old boy was just what he needed to feed his ego, and occasionally, his sex drive. Sebastian had been complaining one day about how Kurt was slowly pulling away from him, and the boy, Jake was his name, had said that Sebastian deserved someone better – someone that would be there for Sebastian and love him unconditionally constantly.

Even though Sebastian was out with Jake during the day, he would still come home to have supper with Kurt, his husband he would remind himself, and smile his way through dinner because it was the only time everything felt normal again. The only time that he was absolutely positive about his love for his husband.

But then night would come, and Kurt would steal away into the guest room, claiming that he needed to catch up on his designs again. Whereas Sebastian would go into their room and text Jake like he was in high school again. This had become their routine.

Until it wasn't.

* * *

Sebastian had started taking 'business trips' with Jake. Claiming he had important cases in different states, when in reality he was whisking Jake away to Paris. And if Kurt had noticed the large amounts of money missing from their joint accounts, he didn't say anything, but the look of betrayal he gave Sebastian over the dinner table was enough to say everything his mouth could not. But neither dared to say anything, in fear of losing what little they had left.

Kurt had stopped eating.

Sebastian had noticed, it was hard not to. Their lack of contact was wearing Kurt down, his sunken eyes and cheeks showing the evidence. It was almost as if their lack of dinners together meant that Kurt wasn't eating except for those days. Not to mention that even though Kurt had moved back into the main bedroom (claiming a back ache in the guestroom), he was sleeping a lot more. Sebastian would pretend not to hear when he was woken up in the middle of the night to Kurt's muffled sobs filling the room until he couldn't pretend any longer and would leave the bedroom, opting to sleep on the couch.

One night he came home late from work (or rather another date with Jake) to see Kurt looking at the credit card bills, he gave Sebastian a fleeting glance and muttered, "_Florence was our place._"

Kurt stared at Sebastian with tear filled eyes before throwing away the bill and grabbing a bag from the counter and heading for the front door. Sebastian frowned, "Babe, where are you going?"

"**Do not** call me that." Kurt hissed, his voice filled with malice. "I am staying at Rachel's for a little bit, she wanted to catch up."

Sebastian stared at his husband in shock, feeling a small waver in his voice as he said "Okay, I love you."

Kurt's face softened slightly as he whispered back, "_I love you too._"

* * *

Sebastian didn't know what he was thinking. He just wanted Kurt to notice for once. To scream – cry – **something – **_**anything**_.

He had brought Jake to their apartment for the weekend.

Sebastian didn't know how long Kurt would be gone, for all he knew Kurt could be back in a day and he would have no prior warning. He didn't even want Jake to know what was happening. He was just – done.

So that's when Kurt walked into their bedroom to drop off his bag after a well-deserved weekend of relaxing with Rachel, he didn't even speak. Sebastian was currently draped over top of his secretary; one had grasping both their cocks in his hand towards their completion. But the stony glare from his husband made him slide off the bed and into his pants as came face to face with his husband, watching from the corner of his eye as Jake scrambled into his pants and out of the house wearing one of his shirts.

He had expected Kurt to cry or scream, but instead he was met with a small smile and a quiet, "_I need you to leave_."

That's when everything came crashing down on his shoulders, and the reality of the situation. That small smile Kurt was giving him was a reminder of better times, where he would serenade Kurt in his underwear after the man would wake up in the morning, basked in the morning sunshine.

Sebastian had started to cry.

* * *

When Sebastian finally gained the courage to go back to the place he had called his home with Kurt for so many years, he wasn't expecting the scene he had come back to.

Apparently somebody had informed Kurt that he had been coming back that day, so he was seated at the table with some papers situated at the seat across from him. Sebastian sat down and stared at his husband, sorrow in his eyes.

"Kurt," Sebastian choked out. "I'm-."

"Was he any good?" Kurt asked.

"I – what?" Sebastian replied in surprise.

"I said, was he a good enough fuck." Kurt said, his eye beginning to fill up with tears finally after what seemed to be months of holding it in. "Does he fill you up just right like I do? Does he know how to make you scream _like I do_?"

"Kurt-"

"Do you love him?" Kurt whispered, "Do you love him like you loved me?"

"I still love you, Kurt."

"Yeah," Kurt questioned him. "Well you have an odd way of showing it."

"Please Kurt, I swear he meant nothing." Sebastian began to cry, "We weren't the same anymore, I thought – I thought I was losing you."

Kurt slammed his fist down onto the table, "You've always had me! Always!"

"You weren't even sleeping in the bedroom anymore!" Sebastian yelled back.

"What do you want from me Sebastian?" Kurt shouted.

"I just want you to be _happy_."

Kurt sighed, "Then sign the papers."

"But Kurt-."

"You either sign the papers, or I go to the courts and end it that way."

Sebastian mussed his haired up between his hands in frustration before reaching down for the pen and hesitantly signing the divorce papers. He chuckles a bit, "You've had these drawn up for a month now?"

"You've been fucking your secretary longer than that." Kurt bit out.

"For what it's worth, I still love you." Sebastian muttered.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gathered up the papers, "I hope it was worth it."


	2. Forgiveness

_Due to popular demand I've decided to create a sequel. Though I liked how it ended in the last chapter I know everyone's need to have a resolution._

_Though this story doesn't completely have a resolution, and it's really up to the audience to decide what happens. So there you have it guys, make your own adventure._

* * *

To say that Sebastian was lonely would be an understatement; quite an extravagant understatement to boot. Since the divorce Sebastian hadn't really done much with himself. He moved back to Ohio with his parents, the temptation of being too close to Kurt and begging for just a scrap of love had become too much in the following week after the divorce. Of course his parents cared greatly over their sons heartache, even after he explained that it was his fault, but there was only so much time they could take off work to comfort him.

Eventually he started working at a law firm in Westerville, but he still missed the hustle and bustle of the New York cases. Instead of murder cases, like what he was assigned to at his New York firm, he was working on cases where people wanted money from a car accident. Not to mention that he wasn't getting much sleep lately, which only added fuel to the never ending fire that he called his life.

At the moment, Sebastian was living in quite a small apartment in Westerville, if only to escape his parents. He made sure it was small enough that he wouldn't be able to bring what he had started calling willing victims, but big enough that his parents could come and visit.

Today he was off to his place of employment, where yet another day of his life would be wasted in a place that he absolutely hated. He usually walked, just so that he could ponder at life a bit more, but also so that he could stop by a flower shop where he would purchase a flower for his –female– secretary to make her day a little better.

Unlike other days where that early in the morning it would be deserted, there was a man in the corner looking at a couple of peonies. Sebastian shrugged it off and went to the counter where the daily bundle of flowers that were on sale were. He smiled at the owner of the store, "Good morning, just four of those please."

"No problem Mr. Smythe. Would you like them wrapped as usual?" The man asked him.

Sebastian shook his head, "No, today I think I'll just take them as is. She brought in a vase and has been keeping them in there."

"Not a problem."

As the owner began ringing in Sebastian's order he began looking around the store again. This time the man was turned around and he was able to get a good look. Surprise filled their faces as realization passed through their eyes.

"Kurt…" Sebastian whispered.

"Sebastian…" Kurt began, still caught by surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I – uh, I live here now." Sebastian explained, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand nervously. Kurt reached up and pulled his arm down carefully, just like he had when they were together. Sebastian coughed, "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to my mom's grave… the – uh, anniversary and all." Kurt told him, watching Sebastian's reaction as his face immediately softened. Kurt coughs and cuts the tension, "Uh, who are the flowers for?"

"My secretary," Sebastian begins. He sees Kurt's face fall and quickly corrects himself, "Her name is Bridgette. Her husband never has enough money to buy them for her, so I take it upon myself to buy her flowers every day."

Kurt smiles at him. A kind of smile that doesn't say much, but still says everything at the same time, "That's really sweet of you."

"Yeah, well…" Sebastian drifts off, blushing a little bit. "I've – uh, got to go to work…"

"Right…"

Sebastian smiles a little bit and moves to get around Kurt, which ends in a little shuffle of bodies in the small shop. Just as he's about to leave, thoughts of Kurt swirling in his mind he hears the man in question call out, "Sebastian!"

He turns around and watches Kurt patiently, grateful to have a few more moments of his presence in his life. Sebastian smiled slightly, "Yes?"

"Are you – I mean, did you want to maybe go out for coffee after you're done work?" Kurt begins to fidget with his fingers, bringing his right hand and tapping it on the side of his thigh three times.

Sebastian smiles and nods, "Yeah… that would be great."

"Okay…" Kurt nods slightly, "good."

* * *

A couple hours later the two men are sitting across from each other in a quaint little coffee shop in downtown Westerville, sipping their individual coffees as one of them tries to gain the courage to talk to the other.

In the end it was Sebastian to break the ice, "So… have you seen anyone since… since – "

Kurt shook his head, "No, I kind of dived deeper in to my work. It's been a really hectic couple of months." He paused and began to fiddle with the sugar packets on the table, arranging them in three squares of six packets. He looks up, "And – and how about you?"

Sebastian sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I tried, but nobody was you."

"_Jacob_ was though?" Kurt stated; his face set in a cold glare.

"Jacob was a distraction from the thought of my husband not loving me anymore." Sebastian snapped.

"If anyone didn't love someone it was you, because not once did I think about being with another person." Kurt growled. He started stacking the sugar packets and then un-stacking them with ferocity.

"What about Blaine, Kurt?" Sebastian bit out; feeling satisfied as Kurt froze and looked up at him, "I knew you had been hanging out with him again."

"I would _never ever_ cheat on you with _anyone_, least of all with Blaine. And for you to think that really hurts. I love you, Sebastian. Even now after everything that has happened between us. The least you could give me is a proper reason instead of trying to put all the blame on me." Kurt began to breath heavily, he begins to tap the table three times before going back to the sugar packets on the table, moving them all around in rows of three before moving them again into new rows of three.

"Kurt." Sebastian says, watching Kurt nervously as his breathing becomes more laboured. He knows that people in the shop are watching but he doesn't care, all that really matters is that Kurt calms down, so he tries again, "Kurt." The man in front of him still isn't paying attention as his brows begin to furrow in frustration, "Kurt!"

This time Sebastian grabs Kurt's hands and still them under his. Kurt looks up at him; unshed tears wet in his eyes that make his eyes shimmer under the light. Kurt sniffs slightly as he evens out his breathing, "Please stop."

"Stop what?" Sebastian asks.

"Stop trying to make me love you after everything that's happened."

"I know what I did was wrong Kurt, you have no idea what I've been doing to myself these past months trying to punish myself. But I just want to start over." Sebastian takes a deep breath and slowly rubs his thumb over Kurt's knuckles methodically.

"What do you mean?"

"I never stopped Kurt." Sebastian began, "I never stopped loving you, and I never want to stop loving you even if you don't accept that. All I ask is that you give me a chance. I love, love, love you, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you." He closes his eyes as Kurt squeezes his hand, "Please Kurt, I'm miserable without you."

Kurt watches him carefully for any signs of hesitance before nodding, "Okay."

Sebastian looks up, "Okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
